The present invention relates to a walker support tote bag, and more particularly, to a tote bag which enables a user to facilitate the carrying of a variety of articles within a large compartment within the tote bag, as well as carrying articles within outer peripherally spaced pockets of the tote bag, all while mounted to a walker support.
It is well known that walker supports are used to aid handicapped, injured and/or aged individuals to walk with stability and support. Such walker support devices typically include four spaced supporting legs which are attached to interconnecting handles or cross bars, enabling a person to grasp the interconnecting handles or cross bars while obtaining support from the four spaced supporting legs. Samples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,071 and 4,074,683. When using such walker supports, individuals must use both hands in lifting and moving the walker support a short distance forward, allowing the individual to make a step or two toward the walker support, so as to provide stabilized or balanced walking movements.
Although walker supports are indeed necessary to facilitate walking by handicapped, injured and/or aged individuals, they have not generally been provided with the added need/convenience for carrying various articles which the user may desire or require. For example, woman users may not only want to carry their handbags containing personal belongings, but they also may desire to carry a liquid refreshment, personal grooming articles, etc., while at the same time using the walker support. While there have been some devices which have been developed to meet the convenience/need of users in this regard, they have generally fallen short in providing the desired uses/objectives of users.
For example, some walker supports have been provided with wire walker baskets, to aid in carrying various articles for the convenience/need of users. As will be readily appreciated, such wire walker baskets have to be permanently affixed to the walker or walker supports, do not allow various articles to be supported and maintained within separate compartments, and further do not permit various liquid refreshments to be carried, without concern for spilling the contents thereof.
While the prior art shows a variety of different bags containers and the like for use on baby strollers or shopping carts, very little consideration has been given to the development of a walker tote bag to meet the specific needs/conveniences of handicapped, injured or aged individuals. Other than the wire walker baskets referred to above, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,416, for example, discloses a collapsible and portable walker carrier device which is generally similar to the wire walker basket except that it is readily collapsible and portable. Other than these specific features; however, this patented device does not meet the above and other needs/conveniences of walker support users. Various other types of bags, containers and article carriers have been developed for baby strollers and shopping carts, some of which include an outer pocket or pockets. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,577,298; 3,967,666; 4,186,859; 4,240,480; and 4,795,268. For various and specific reasons which will be explained in substantial detail below, all of the aforementioned patented devices fall short in meeting the needs/conveniences of walker support users.